


Cover for "Secrets by Vorabiza"

by PeggyStarkk (LupusUlulans)



Series: fanficovers [10]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cover Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-08 15:32:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5503061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LupusUlulans/pseuds/PeggyStarkk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beginning with Draco’s unexpected arrival at the Dursleys, Harry’s summer after sixth year becomes filled with activity and many secrets. As his summer progresses, Harry generates several unexpected allies as he finds himself actively becoming the leader of the Light side.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cover for "Secrets by Vorabiza"

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Secrets](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/11760) by Vorabiza. 



> [Here](http://fanficovers.tumblr.com/post/117514329539/) on tumblr.


End file.
